


Iris Loves Kissing Barry

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gentleness, Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Iris loves kissing Barry, but sometimes her favorite part is the leading up to it.





	Iris Loves Kissing Barry

**Author's Note:**

> just a short, little drabble I wrote not too long ago :) enjoy.

Iris loves kissing Barry, loves the way he immediately responds to her lips on his. She loves the way he smiles against her lips, and the way she relaxes underneath his touch. Yes, she loves kissing Barry, but sometimes her favorite parts are the moments before.

It’s the way he smirks before leaning down towards her, or the way he cradles her face before moving in. It’s the way he gently rubs his thumb along her cheek somehow making her fall even more in love with him– if that was even possible.

It’s the way he sleepily says “C’mere,” in the early mornings or the late evenings when the bed feels too nice, and she’s apparently too far away. 

It’s the way his hand grazes her shoulder and back at any time of the day because he just likes touching her. 

It’s the way her breath catches in her throat when he speaks from his heart, honestly, sweetly. It’s the way he wraps her in his arms when she’s tired and just ready for the day to be over. 

It’s the giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach when they sit on the couch, her legs over his, his hands resting on her knees. It’s the way he looks at her when she’s talking, like his life depends on everything that comes out of her mouth.

It’s the way she feels utterly and completely at home when she’s with him. 

It’s the way her stomach fills with butterflies whenever she’s around him. It’s the way he made her laugh like a giddy school girl. Or the way he holds her when she cries, trying anything and everything to make her smile again. 

It’s the way she knew his heart, knew how pure and soft it really was. And how she knew that he also knew hers. It’s the way everything was so easy with him, how nothing in the world seemed too big, too difficult with him by her side. 

Yes, she loves kissing Barry, loves how his kisses fill her with an overwhelming feeling of happiness that she couldn’t describe.

It’s the way he makes every moment worthwhile.

But what she loves most, more than anything in the world is that she gets to call this pure, beautiful man her husband.


End file.
